Getting Into A Scrap
by Phoenix on cloud nine
Summary: "I'm just glad to see he definitely got the upper-hand, judging by your associate's appearance," Harvey remarked, looking back and grinning at Mike. "Good job."


**A/N Hey you guys :D Yep, another oneshot from me XD From a prompt on Suits Meme - I am now incapable of any original thought apparently :P Have some gratuitous Mike!Whump :)**

* * *

><p>To say that Mike was pissed off was an understatement. He was freakin' <em>livid<em>.

He had come in slightly late and Louis had ripped the shit out of him because _Harvey _had been late too. So Louis had taken it upon himself to tear into Mike - before sending him to Harvey to get yet another telling off. To be fair, Harvey had barely said anything, bristling with indignation that _Louis _was telling him how to discipline his associate. But he then turned that frustration on Mike.

Now Rachel was ignoring him for something he had done (And it was one of those something's that only make sense to women) and refused to help him research something.

Grammy wasn't doing well and the cost had gone up by another 20 dollars - not a lot you would think, but it all added up; as Mike knew damn well - and the earliest time Mike could go visit her was in just less than a week.

All in all, he wasn't having the best of days.

And now the other associates were laughing at him - not even having the courtesy to do it behind his back. Instead, they straight up told him why they were laughing. "Ross," Kyle smirked. "Is it true? Did you lose some of Harvey's paperwork so he lost a client?"

Mike closed his eyes. He had misplaced a sheet of paper but had managed to find it just in time for the meeting. What happened afterwards was purely bad luck regarding the client's bad mood and his apparent distrust of an associate who - in his opinion - looked about 14.

"Man, that must blow," Gregory joined in. "I mean, you were a waste of space here before all that. And now you're probably going to be fired any day now. Want some help packing up your stuff?"

Mike's hands curled around the highlighter he had been using and his breaths deepened. He tried to ignore them, but they saw this and started talking louder.

"Mr Specter was telling Ms Pearson how he wanted a new associate," Kyle told the room at large. "I heard them. It's only a matter of time."

"Think of his poor Grandmother," Gregory chimed in. "She'll be so disappointed."

"She'll probably die from shock," Kyle chuckled. "Or - maybe it's what she's come to expect; her grandson pretty much sucks at life."

"That's. It." Mike snarled, jumping up from his desk and glaring at Kyle (Gregory had quickly moved out of his peripheral vision). "You might want to shut up. Now, before I _really _lose my temper."

"Yeah?" Kyle chuckled, looking at everyone as if to say, _this guy_.

"Yeah," Mike growled, slowly stalking round the walls of his cubicle to be face to face with the other associate. "I've had it with you and right now I couldn't really care less if I got fired; because I know it would be satisfying."

"Yeah, I'm sure you could kick my ass," Kyle smirked.

"I could kick your ass, head, legs, arms and anywhere else I could reach," Mike told him, glaring. "Unlike you, I wasn't born with Mommy and Daddy paying for everything; I was born on the other side of the tracks and I sure as hell know how to fight dirty."

"Was that before or after you had to send your grandmother to a care home because she was sick of looking after you?" Kyle asked him, a malicious glint in his eye. "Or, are you learning how to fight - you know, for when Mr Specter decides you're such a disappointment that he'll try and kick your ass? Or, I know, I know - he's finally realised he's _not _the best lawyer in the world; bet that was an ego-shock to him; what's that guy's problem anyway? I mean, all that stuff with the DA, he nearly lost a few clients - his credibility is low down, and now I think he's starting to show that being a lawyer is like being a model. You just get worse with age. But going back to _you _- "

Kyle never got to finish his insult, as at that moment Mike had launched himself at him, knocking him to the floor. "Holy shit!" Gregory yelled, before looking around. "Fight!" All of the associates crowded around and watched. Some were even putting bets on who they thought would win. Some of them were looking worried, hands over mouths as the two associates struggled with each other.

However, the few that had their money on Mike were grinning slightly - sure, Mike didn't have the advantage, but Kyle had _definitely _underestimated him. Mike had him pinned to the ground and was close to kneeing him in the crotch a few times before Kyle managed to get out from underneath him and and punch him in the face. Mike saw stars for a second before launching back, using an old street move and turning the tables so he was once again on Kyle.

They both kept kicking out, wanting to land solid kicks and punches on the other - Mike was still livid and wanted to dole out as much pain as possible. Kyle just didn't want to lose face amongst his colleagues. He was definitely starting to wish he hadn't bothered now though; his arms and face were aching, and Mike didn't seem to be wearing down. He couldn't help but grin at the shouting from the other associates. He heard Gregory shout out to him something that was no doubt a spurring on.

Redoubling his efforts, he grabbed Mike by the hair, ignoring the fact that it was a dirty move. In retaliation and giving a strangled yell, Mike punched him in the gut, causing Kyle to drop his hold. Before Kyle could recover, Mike had grabbed him once more and they rolling on the floor.

It was now nothing more than playground scrapping. At first it could have come across as a bizarre twist on Fight Club, but now both men were just trying to give the most amount of pain and injury as possible whilst trying to lessen the amount that they received.

"What the _hell _is going on?" The crowd went deathly silent as Harvey's voice boomed out over them. They parted like the red sea and Harvey came across the fighting men. They, however, seemed to not even notice, so into the fighting as they were.

Harvey dove straight in and pulled Mike by the collar of his shirt. He had yanked at his associate so hard that Mike fell by his feet, breathing hard but still glaring at Kyle. Harvey had to give Mike credit, the other associate quickly scrambled away and stood as far back as he could; whilst Mike attempted to reach him once more. "Hey!"

His yell caused everyone to go silent.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "This is a _law firm_, not a fight club," there was silence. "What am I, invisible?" Harvey asked to the room at large. "What. Happened?"

"Kyle," Mike spoke up, his breathing ragged. "Kyle happened. I want him out of this room; out of this firm _right now_."

Harvey blinked. Mike wasn't one to be vindictive, and he knew that the younger man usually had a very calm demeanour - and he also barely ever flew off the handle. It was then that Harvey realised that Mike was bleeding. Actually, he was bleeding in several places, and the way he was holding his wrist wasn't good.

"Come with me," he said in a low voice, dragging Mike to his feet again by his shirt collar. Kyle attempted to follow before Harvey whipped round. "Not you," he said. "Louis can deal with you. I need to talk to my associate."

Mike followed him quietly, limping. All he could feel was the sharp, white-hot anger flowing through his mind like molten steel - whoever talked to him now would no doubt get a cut throat lashing from his tongue.

Unfortunately, although Harvey could tell this; Donna couldn't. Harvey walked to his door and ignored Donna's gasp of shock as she saw the state of the associate. "Mike, what the hell happened?"

"Ask Kyle," he snarled, "I'm sure he'll tell you. Or Louis. Or hey, maybe even Harvey! I'm not cut out for this firm after all, why not just fire me - I shouldn't be allowed to talk to anyone here, you've all got sharper legal minds than me, I'm sure you can work out what happened!" His voice was getting higher in pitch and he was near hysterical as he said this to Donna.

Her eyes widened and although she was attempting to come up with some sort of scathing put down, her hands lowering to stand on her hips - she was quite relieved when Harvey turned round to glare at Mike.

"Unless you want me to add to that spectacular array of injuries - you should get in there now," he pointed to his office, and his glare was burning into Mike so much the younger man straightened slightly and marched in (Albeit with a limp), only to pace up and down in front of Harvey's desk.

"What's going on?" Donna asked Harvey in a soft voice. Not that she'd admit it, but it scared her to see the puppy like that. It didn't suit him, and yet he seemed downright... _terrifying _like that.

"A fight, of all damn things," Harvey told her, letting Mike run off some steam before he went in. "A god damn fight."

"An actual fight?" Donna asked. "The whole fisticuffs, pistols at dawn, duel kind of fight?"

"I'd say it was more like Scrappy Doo," Harvey told her. "There wasn't much dignity in it."

"Duel _does _sound a bit too dignified when it comes to our puppy," Donna agreed. "Did he shout 'Puppy Power'? And was he winning?"

"I'm glad you're taking this so seriously."

"Harvey, he needs more respect. If he was winning before you went in there, guns blazing, acting like Daddy - he might get some respect. So, was he?"

Harvey shrugged. "It was hard to see. There were lots of elbows and legs tangled up on the floor."

Donna flinched. "Okay, now it sounds like Daddy just found son and girlfriend after leaving them alone for a half hour."

"Donna I really don't need images like that in my head right now," Harvey informed her, glancing into his office. Mike was now sat on the couch. "That's my cue," he told her, and quickly left before she could add anything more to their conversation.

He was half expecting Mike to say something, maybe quickly apologise or defend his actions. Instead, he just stared forward dully. This in itself was more concerning. Harvey sat down on the couch next to him and waited in silence for a while.

Just as he was making his mind up to start talking, Mike finally spoke.

"I'm going to be fired now, aren't I?" He said in a low, emotionless, weary voice.

"It depends," Harvey said slowly, trying to see how much damage had been done in the fight. "Were you provoked?" Mike nodded slowly. "Are there witnesses?" Another nod. "And were you close to kicking his ass?" A small grin. "Then you have nothing to worry about," Harvey assured him, figuring enough ice-breaking had been done. "Now, show me what hurts."

"I had a girlfriend who liked to roleplay doctor and nurse," Mike told him, reminiscing slightly.

"And I had an associate who told me way too much about his personal life," Harvey replied, examining the wrist that had been held out for inspection. Mike gave a hiss as he turned it slowly. "That hurt?" The pained frown on Mike's face gave a good enough answer. "Donna, do you know how to make a sling?" Harvey yelled. He'd played baseball in college and had seen his fair share of injuries but he'd never really seen many that had to be treated off field, treated.

She walked in, her cold exterior showing only too well what she thought of Mike's earlier yelling. He kept quiet, not making a sound as she bandaged his bruised arm. He let one small whimper out towards the end as she pulled his arm up to tie the material properly, and that was when she caved. Without saying anything she gave his bruised knuckles a gentle kiss before patting his head, nodding at Harvey and leaving.

Harvey chuckled at Mike's shell-shocked appearance, before quickly sobering and rubbing antiseptic wipes over the various cuts that had possibly been caused by cuff-links. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes," he tutted, throwing used wipes in the bin.

"I kicked his ass," Mike told him, although it came out a bit funny as his lip was starting to swell from what was no doubt his tooth biting into it.

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing," Harvey told him, a smirk on his face as Mike looked affronted. "What? It just looked like two kids fighting over a toy. If I get called into school and find you stood in front of the head teacher with a bleeding nose and busted up shirt..." He trailed off, leaving the metaphor open as he looked for some steri strips to make small butterfly stitches on a cut on Mike's jaw.

Mike snorted. "_He's _the one with the bloody nose. And I'm pretty sure I ripped a few of the buttons on his shirt."

Harvey nodded approvingly before remembering he wasn't supposed to approve. "Seriously though, kid - what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was sick of them," Mike spat, some of the anger going back into his posture and voice. "Everything they ever say to me - I was sick of them thinking I'm just some kid who can't handle himself - "

"And your response to that was to have a fist-fight?" Harvey asked in an offhand manner as he searched for more wipes to start the grazes on Mike's knuckles that were slowly weeping blood down his fingers.

"Look, I admit it wasn't my best move - "

"Wasn't your best move? Mike I think that's underselling it slightly, don't you? I think it was possibly one of the worst moves you could have made. Why didn't you just ignore him?"

"Ignore him?" Mike's eyes narrowed. "Harvey, I've been doing that for weeks! Every time he tires of an insult a new one isn't far behind - there's only so much a guy can take in one day when people are telling him that he sucks, he can't stomach his job, his friends hate him, his family hate him - his parents died to get away from him - "

"Woah, woah, woah," Harvey slowed him down, partly because he was clenching his fists and it was causing more blood to run from the cuts. "Mike, that's more than just being annoying - that's harassment. Why didn't you tell anyone?" _Why didn't you tell_ _me?_

"Because I can handle it," Mike said in a small voice, closing his eyes as Harvey dabbed at a cut on one of the bags under his eyes.

Harvey snorted. "Yeah, sure you can," he put the last of the butterfly stitches on Mike's knuckles before sitting back, looking pleased at his handiwork.

"You going to yell yet?" Mike asked, slowly flexing his knuckles, watching the stitches stretch and go taut.

"It depends," Harvey said, standing up and cocking a hand to make Mike follow.

"On what?"

"If he looks worse than you."

* * *

><p>Harvey strolled into Jessica's office like he did every day, not giving any hint that anything was amiss. However, it was quite apparent that something <em>was <em>amiss as Louis was practically spitting fire (and yet looking way too smug with it) and there were two busted up associates in there too.

"Harvey," Jessica said in a smooth voice. "Louis was just telling me what was going on - care to explain?"

Mike was - not for the first time - relieved she had a habit of addressing the superiors and not the associates. He chanced a glance over at Kyle and he had to bottle down more anger. It was dampened slightly though, as he could tell that nothing had been done to Kyle's wounds at all, so he probably did look a hell of a lot worse than Mike did. That probably wouldn't work in his favour, Mike thought sourly.

"I was going to say misunderstanding between associates," Harvey told her, his hands in his pockets. "But I've been told it's harassment. I'm certainly looking forward to knowing the kind of things Kyle here has been saying about my associate."

Kyle's already pale face paled some more and he shuffled slightly, looking away. It was such a rookie move, Harvey wanted to grin - Jessica had definitely seen it too.

"Mr Durant?" She prompted. "I was assured by both you and Louis that you had done nothing. Now, you can't have been _lying _to me, because I can't remember the last person who worked for me to lie for me," she paused, eyes flicking to Harvey who managed to hide his smirk. "So either you're _lying _to me; or Harvey is. And Louis, did you even see what happened?" The junior partner shook his head distastefully. "Harvey?"

"I only got there towards the end," Harvey said. "I broke them up and took Mike back to my office."

"To kiss his owwies?" Louis said snidely.

"To interrogate him; I'm just glad to see he definitely got the upper-hand, judging by your associate's appearance," Harvey remarked, looking back and grinning at Mike. "Good job." He was amused to see Mike ducking his head, in a sort of _oh my god what are you doing, we're in front of Jessica Freakin' Pearson._

"Harvey, the crux of the matter still stands - although I know how much you like to win, I don't care _who _was winning - I just want to know what happened. _Now_," she stated icily.

"Kyle was insulting me," Mike told her, deciding she needed his actual viewpoint rather than Harvey's biased one. "He's done it a lot but this time it was worse."

"Worse how, Mr Ross?" She asked, her eyes flicking onto the butterfly stitches, cleaned wounds and sling before looking at Kyle's still bleeding wounds, black eye, ripped shirt and the awkward way he was standing suggested he needed some sort of knee brace.

However, Mike didn't answer. In some way, Jessica liked that - he wasn't quick to rat out Kyle; well, he _had_, but refused to go into detail. "Mike," Harvey prompted.

"Just stupid stuff," Mike mumbled, looking down. "About my job performance, personal things and - " he stopped, glancing over at Harvey. Kyle picked up on this and swallowed. He remembered what he'd said about the senior partner.

"And?" Harvey asked.

"Stuff about you," he muttered, refusing to look at him in the face.

Harvey turned to Kyle. "As much as I don't need my associate to fight my own battles for me - care to tell me what you said that clearly angered him?" He asked in a mock-cheerful voice.

"I - I didn't - " Kyle didn't know how to get out of this one; he couldn't tell Harvey what he'd said.

"It was just stupid stuff," Mike muttered. "About your work, the stuff with the DA..." He looked over at Jessica. "I'm sorry," he said. "I overreacted, it won't happen again."

"No, it won't," Jessica promised. Mike's eyes widened and Harvey turned to her, anger in his eyes.

"Jessica if you fire my associate you will have one hell of a law-suit on your hands - "

"It won't happen again because Mr _Durant _is being transferred to another office," Jessica said, before turning to Kyle. "Whatever you think about your colleagues can be kept to yourself. What you think about your superiors, however - it can be said to me. So you can tell me _exactly _what you think of Harvey and I can decide what to do with you, or you can take my offer of working in a different office and being suspended for 2 weeks without pay. And consider yourself lucky," she said, drawing herself up to her full height. "Pearson Hardman deals seriously with harassment and if this fight hadn't occurred and Mr Ross had come to me and told me about the harassment you would probably have been fired."

"Jessica, I think you're overreacting," Louis said. "They were both fighting, it wasn't any fault of Kyle's - "

"Really, Louis?" She said. "Because as I hear it, it was. And you can find yourself and Mr Durant dismissed. I want to talk to Harvey and Mr Ross."

Kyle nodded and quickly scuttled out of the office, limping as fast as he could as Louis stalked after him, yelling at anyone who looked at them oddly.

Jessica now turned to Mike. "Mr Ross, the only reason you aren't getting the same treatment is that you have the harassment in your favour - and I admire loyalty," she glanced at Harvey. "I don't know what exactly was said about Harvey but I admire that you were defending him."

"Not that I needed it," Harvey said.

"You weren't there," Mike told him.

"So it didn't matter."

"Yes it did! He was spreading all this stuff around about you and your credibility and people would sooner or later start to believe it!"

"Still don't need you to help me, Mike," Harvey pointed out, leaving the office. Mike quickly followed, not wanting to be left in the same room as Jessica.

She smiled and shook her head. The only reason she hadn't disciplined Mike was because Harvey needed a friend. And while he may not admit it, Mike _was _his friend. And she couldn't ignore the fact that Mike had been cleaned up, whilst Kyle was probably at that moment in time sulking in the toilets, wiping blood away.

* * *

><p>"So am I off the hook?" Mike asked slyly, sitting on the couch and practically purring as Donna stood behind him, running her fingers through his hair.<p>

"For fighting? Yes. For insinuating I can't fight my own battles? No."

"Harvey, give the kid a break - he defended your honour! And he got hurt doing it!" She ran a finger over some of the stitches on his face and frowned. "I hope Kyle looked worse."

Harvey snorted. "Oh believe me, he looked worse. I couldn't even see any skin that didn't have blood or bruising on it." Donna smiled at the proud tone to his voice.

"I _did _kick his ass, didn't I?" Mike grinned.

"You still suck at gloating," Harvey told him, sitting behind his desk.

"Oh, Harvey - you just don't want to admit that Louis didn't try and clean Kyle up."

"That's because Louis is an asshole," Harvey pointed out.

"And you're not?" Donna asked, her eyes glittering as she tried to back Harvey into a corner.

"Okay, next time the kid gets into a fight, _you _can walk down the corridor next to him looking like something from a horror movie - then we'll see if you clean him up or not."

"There is _not _going to be a next time, is there, Mike?" Donna asked sternly.

"No, _Mom_, there isn't," he replied tiredly, closing his eyes. He moved his arm and winced.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt Harvey drag him up using his other arm. "We're going to the hospital - if you've broken that arm then I can't look you in the eye for weeks," Harvey grumbled.

"I think I broke Kyle's nose though," Mike offered.

Harvey shook his head, grinning. "As long as you broke something. I can't have an associate who doesn't know how to fight."

"I can fight _you _and you can decide if I can fight or not," Mike challenged.

Harvey smirked. "Looks like you have more Scrappy Doo in you than we think," he said, as Mike frowned indignantly. "C'mon, hotshot - hospital."

"Bye, Donna," Mike said miserably as he followed Harvey, wincing whenever he moved his arm.

She waved and went to sit back at her desk, before breaking out into a grin as she thought of her little Scrappy.

Puppy Power indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... yeah XD It kept going all over the place and not exactly where I wanted it to go either, but hopefully you still enjoyed :) So, yeah - thanks for reading and please review? :)**


End file.
